What ifs
by Rosanna Blylove
Summary: What if sargent Voight went to far? Would someone speak up?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys. So I do plan on finishing my other CPD fan fic, however this plot bunny will not leave me alone so here we go. This one is not for the faint of heart. It has a M rating for a reason. I will not tolerate any hate. Now I am taking some creative liberties here. This is sort of set in the same verse as my other story. I am playing with the ages a little because I want there to be some bad results for all the ladies. Be aware that the story contains corporate punishment as well as corruption. This will start out sort of cannon in the way that the episode plot lines are the same for season six then slowly drifts away to au.

6x01-- Adam and Antonio

Third party pov:

Everyone was coming back from a successful bust and taking multi million dollars worth of drugs off the streets.

"So who's up for drinks at Molly's? First round and victory shots are on me."

"Absolutely!"x6

"What about me? Does that invite extend to me."

"Always sarge. Just didn't think you were back yet. Sure you know we got em."

"Superintendent told me. Great job everyone. Put your stuff away, and get changed. Reports can wait till tomorrow. However, Dawson, Ruzek I need to see you both in my office before you leave.

"Yes sir."

"No problem sarge."

"The rest of us will just meet you three there. We'll grab a table and food."

"Perfectly fine with me"

All three of them walked into Voight's office and Dawson was asked to close the door.

"Now have what have you done for me to have to call you in here?"

Both detectives looked at each other in shock then turned back to their sargent and shook their heads as if to say nothing boss.

"Don't think I don't know about your little fight between each other. Oh yeah I know. Superintendent told me about it. Now on your behalf I begged her to let me handle your punishment for her so your stupidity wouldn't touch your career. So the way I see it you have two options. You can do as I say, or I can tell the superintendent that you decided not to corporate and she can punish you as she deems fit."

"Option one sir."

"I pick option one sarge."

"Then I want both of you in opposite corners in front of the desk on your knees. Put both hands on your head and keep them there. Realize that I can still call the superintendent at any time."

Both detectives thought about it for a minute, and both decided that they would not tempt fate. They both walked over to the corners their sargent had referenced. Both detectives pride was hurting but they were determined to take their punishment like men. Both detectives lowered themselves to their knees and put their hands on their heads like their sargent had asked. Voight then came up behind them, but neither of them dared to move for risk of making him mad. Neither of them resisted as Voight pulled their hands behind their backs to handcuff them because no one can control their reflexes. After that he marked a dot on a piece of paper for both detectives and told them to put their noses on the piece of paper and not move. Voight had to go sign the transfer paperwork and make sure the bullpen was empty. When he returned, the punishment would begin.

When he returned...

"Which one of you is going first?"

"Adam's going first. Only seems fair considering he's the reason why we're here in the first place."

"Alright. I've got the paper you can move. You didn't let it slip at all. You're a good listener sometimes. Now come lay across my lap and lift your hands so I can get your pants and boxers down."

Adam hesitated for a minute. Voight reached for his phone. Adam then complied. Not long after Adam had lowered into position the hits began to fall. The first hit drew a hiss from both detectives. Adam was determined not to scream,beg,or cry. The longer Adam stayed silent however the harder and more frequently the hits began to fall. After a while of the harder hits falling Adam couldn't stay silent any longer. After he began to cry out, Voight began his lecture.

I smack will not smack lose smack another smack detective smack because smack they smack can't smack trust smack those smack around smack them or smack learn smack to use smack words smack instead smack of smack violence smack. After Voight finished his lecture, he shifted Adam up on his own legs so he could get to the tender sit spots so Adam would feel his lesson for a while to come. Voight then ordered Adam back into his corner and Antonio over his lap for the punishment. Antonio went into position much faster than Adam did, having worked with Voight longer. Just like with Adam, shortly after getting into position the hits began to fall. Antonio lasted about as long as Adam did before he started to cry out and beg for forgiveness. Voight lectured Antonio too:

What if someone had heard you two fighting? What if your teammates were too busy trying to split you up that someone had snuck up behind you all? You'd be dead right now! Why do you think I have a zero tolerance for violence in my unit? You think that policy is flexible?! That I would tolerate this kind of behavior?

No sir.

Then what are you going to do in the future?

Calmly explain what my problem is and why I have a problem with it.

Good. Voight replied and as he replied he started to smack Antonio on his sit spots.

Because if I ever have to repeat this lesson with either one of you, you will feel the belt. Understand?

Yes sir.

Yes sarge.

"Good. Now let me remove your handcuffs and I want both of you out. Go join the others at Mollys, because they're probably waiting."

"You coming sarge?"

"Nah. I'm going to go home and call Olivia and tell her I'm cleared. I'll see you tomorrow."

Voight watched as the two detectives left. Just before they hit the stairs, Antonio threw his arm around Adam. I knew the two would be sore for awhile, the two were getting along again, that's what mattered to me.


	2. Chapter 2

6x02——— Pria

So I took some liberty with this one. In my verse Jay followed Erin to New York. So I have a different take because of that.

"51-21 emergency shots fired by and at the police. Offender down I need a bus fort with. Officer down!"

Priscilla "Pria" Abigail Regan-Dawson was one of the 21st district's newest officers as well as the newest members of the intelligence family. She became a part of that family when she married Detective first grade Antonio Dawson about six months ago shortly before she graduated from the academy. She had told Antonio that when she walked across that stage, she wanted to hear both names. And that she did. Today had started like any other day. She had put on the uniform and headed out ready for patrol. Then in an instant the day changed. She heard her sisters address over the radio. Without even having to ask, her training officer raced off to the sene. They had been 2 minutes out. They both arrived to see the house in flames. Pria frantically searched around for any signs of her sister and brother in law,as well as her nieces and nephews. She saw her sister shortly after she started searching. Pria recognized the look on her sister's face. That's when she knew. Neither of them had seen or worn that look since their mother had died from cancer when Pria was 14 and her sister 10. Murdoc had attempted revenge in the worst of ways, taking Riley's husband, within hours of release from prison where the sisters had put him. Intelligence arrived shortly after the twos hug. Sargent Voight offered to let Pria help find who done it. She of course said yes. She just wanted to grab her stuff from her patrol car. She did so and while she was at it gave her partner a slip of paper with an address on it. It's where 6 month old Eva Regan and her 4 month old brother Deagio Dawson and his twin Issibella Dawson were at. She needed to know her children were safe. Which brought us back to the distress call. She had decided to go after Murdoc on her own. Stupid idea. He shot at her the minute he saw her. She went down but not before taking him with her. Ems arrived shortly after the call went out. Pria would be just fine. Sore, but fine. Shortly after cars showed up from two different directions. One contained her concerned husband Antonio. Intelligence was shortly after. From the other side came her sister Riley and brother Joe, both of whom recognized their sister's voice over the radio. All four of them embraced in a hug. Both to say I'm glad you're alive to Pria and I'm sorry to Riley. The foursome held on for quite a while. Hank wanted to separate them, but was quickly stopped by a hand from Olinsky. "What would you do if it was your son?" Was the response. Intelligence turned around to leave. Shortly after they left the family finally parted. Joe volunteered to drive Riley to pick up her kids and then drop them at home and stay for awhile. Antonio volunteered to drive Pria back to the station, knowing she had left her stuff back in the bullpen and that Hank would want to speak with her too. Upon arrival Hank congratulated everyone on a job well done. They had caught a killer , and the streets were a safer place because of them. 'You have no idea.' Pria thought to herself.

""Everyone go home. Except for Pria. I need to speak to you. "

Everyone shot her a look of sympathy knowing what was coming. Antonio would wait for her downstairs as always. Upon arrival in Hank's office, Pria prepared herself for what was coming.

"What were you thinking when you went after Murdoc on your own? After I told you specifically not to? Or were you thinking at all?"

"I'm sorry Sargent, really I am, but we have a bit of a different philosophy in our family. You come after us, your signing your death warrant; within the law of course though. I knew that Murdoc knew that and he'd try to get out of town as soon as he could. I couldn't risk him leaving our jurisdiction and hurting another family like mine."

"Well whatever it was, it still could have gotten you killed. Internal Affairs is waiting downstairs for a statement from me. I'll be covering for you, but your not getting off scotch free. By the time I get back up here I expect you to be on your knees in that corner with your hands behind your head you hear me?"

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes sir."

"Good girl."

With that Hank was gone. Pria decided that she would be a very good girl and get into the corner before Voight came back. Once in the corner, she had to try and keep herself from crying. She knew what was coming, and knew she deserved every bit of it. She hadn't thought of her own life when she had went after Murdoc in the heat of the moment. In that moment all she could see was her younger sister, the woman she was supposed to protect, crying over her husband's dead body. The rage inside her boiled over inside and she had acted without thinking. A loud door slamming tore Pria from her thoughts and self pity.

"You should be cleared to return to active patrol by the morning. The guy was a fleeing fellon in possession of a firearm and he fired at you. Now about your punishment..."

"I'll take whatever you think I deserve."

"Ok then. Your going to get over here and loose you're jeans and underwear. I'm going to handcuff you, and you're going to take a session under my belt."

Pria walked over to the empty office chair and bent over it with no hesitation. Once she was balanced over the chair, she moved her hands behind her back. Before to long, she felt the cold metal close around her wrists and she knew that her husband's boss had just handcuffed her and that her job was now to submit to her punishment. Not long after that, a swish was heard and then Pria felt a burning sensation ignite on the right side of her ass. Before she truly had time to process the pain a second line ignited just below the first one. 50 times total she felt this igniting pain: 20 on each of her cheeks and 10 that had fallen on her sit spots, thighs, and legs. After that, she waited for the next hit to fall, but instead felt the cuffs come off. She was free to go.

"It really is a shame that you are married to Dawson and married cops can't be in the same unit. You'd make a mighty fine detective you know."

"Thank you sir. I'm just going to go."

"Your boss gives you a hard time about getting time off, you let me know ok?"

"Thank you sir, but I don't need it. I want to get back to work tomorrow morning if possible."

TBC


	3. AN

Hey guys!

Roseanne here. Sorry I haven't been uploading for a while. All sorts of stuff is going on in ,y personal life, as well as at school. As soon as that all calms down, I should be able to return to my regular posting schedule. Thank you for your patience.

Roseanne


End file.
